x0x0x Walking in Memphis x0x0x
by Zexion's Boyfriend
Summary: AU. Nicolas CageLaylor [OC]. Laylor, a huge NC fanboy goes to get milk when he gets a different surprise from the Wicker Man.


The young pretentious teenager sighed as he was watching his favorite movie, Ghost Rider. He had just finished World Trade Center, and was planning on watching Wicker Man. He couldn't get enough of Nicolas Cage. He loved everything about him, and had been admiring him for a while.

He looked around his room. It was plastered in posters of his Hollywood idol. Laylor shut his eyes as he heard the familiar credit theme play. It was such a wonderful movie. A good friend of his who knew some people had known of his Nicolas Cage obsession and somehow maneuvered a copy of Ghost Rider before its DVD release. "He has such a sexy bod." Laylor sighed as he slipped his hand down his unbuttoned pants…

"LAYLOR!" A woman, his mother entered the bedroom abruptly. Fortunately for him, Laylor had finished his person dreams with Nicolas by the time of the intrusion. "I need you to drive over to Stop 'n Shop and pick up some milk." The order initiated a growl from the rebellious teen.

"Why can't you get it yourself, you fat whore?! I have much more important things to do. Like stalk this guy I love. But I don't really love him because I want him for ONLY ME." He turned away. "He better make his decision between me and everyone else soon enough…though I'm already certain what he's chosen. 3"

The car slowed as Laylor entered the parking lot. He found a well placed spot to park his vehicle, and turned off his music. He'd been listening to "Dearly Beloved" and "To Zanarkand" because he had to listen to them as much as possible so that he might be able to pass as a fan of the respective video games.

As he looked both ways before treading across the crosswalk, he noticed an increasingly loud vehicle driving past. It seemed there were many figures in it. Driving was an attractive man with crazy red hair who seemed to be receiving pleasures from a blonde teen. "Hmph, I don't think that's very safe." In the passenger seat held another set of men- one with short purple hair and the other with long whitish silver hair, who were pressing each other up against the window in a fit of passion. The backseat of the car contained four people: two of them, a girl and a boy seemed to be screaming lyrics from a semi-familiar prepubescent girl's show. Next was a girl with purple hair yelling something that sounded like "waka laka…shota…in America" at mall Goths outside the store. Lastly, was a man… "Oh my…Is that…Xulian?" Laylor's jaw dropped.

However, before his eyelids could fall and raise the car was gone into the distance. He entered the store. He just needed to get the milk and get back home to watch some more of his Nicci-baby. He looked up at the navigation signs and strode to the dairy isle. He was very tall and his legs were long, so he got there in no time. As quickly as he'd picked up the milk, he dropped it causing it to splash everywhere.

Nicolas Cage. Was standing. Across the isle. His heart raced and he wondered what he should do. He obviously couldn't confess his profound love and admiration for him as an actor, but before he could decide, the man turned around and locked eyes with him. Laylor stood, blank, unable to produce a vocation from his throat. Nicolas crossed the isle and stood next to him, pointing at the milk spill and made some stupid joke a douchebag would make.

"I…I-I-I…" Laylor was breathtaken. He witnessed the glory of his Nicci in real life. He didn't even notice the group of people running behind him screaming "EXTREME KAYAKING!!" Everything Nicolas was saying to him came out as "I love you Laylor, you are god! You are the most wonderful actor/writer/friend/person in the world!" So basically, just how Laylor heard everything.

"Well…." The older man cupped the young innocent but very sexual whor-ish boy who'd had intercourse as a second grader's face in his hand. "I can give you some new milk." He winked. "You have small hands…I like that in a man."

Laylor only gaped. Was….was his Nicci hitting on him? "OH NICCI-KUN!" He yelled throwing his arms around him. Nicolas nipped his ear and whispered "Come back to my place…"

"So, Laylor is it? How about I teach you some things about acting…we can roleplay. I know you do that a lot because you're such a bigger RPG gamer, and you're a sex role model icon for all gay men."

Placing a small bottle of lotion on the bed, Nicolas places his hands on Laylor's knees and firmly parts the man's legs so he may kneel between them, "You know what it is I desire of you, my dearest diviner."

Laylor watches as the Superior coats a pair of his fingers with the lotion. He knows exactly where those digits would end up. He holds his breath as the first digit makes its entry into his body. Nicolas always gives him the courtesy of preparation for their pleasure perhaps as a reward for his loyalty. When the second digit joins the first and scissors away from the first, Laylor's sharp teeth bite down into his full lower lip causing crimson to trail down his chin.

A warm tongue licks away the blood from Laylor's lip, "You're almost ready, Laylor." Nicolas purrs seductively as his fingers hook into the slight protrusion deep within Laylor that causes the diviner to moan in his throat. The diviner's moan causes the organ between Nicolas's toned thighs twitch in delight, "So responsive to me, my most beloved Laylor." The Superior purrs scissoring his fingers a few more times before removing them to make Laylor empty once again.

Laylor howls once he feels the digits withdrawing from his body, "Please, my Master, complete me." He asks of the elder Nobody above him, "As you wish, Laylor." And he watches Nicolas's hand drop to generously christen his erection in the lotion that would allow him to slide within Laylor with minimal resistance. Soon enough Laylor feels the pressure of the elder's cock pressing against the small ring of muscle. Laylor presses out to allow Nicolas inside and his Master's rich moan of approval washes over him.

Soon Nicolas is fully seated inside the diviner's body, his hands gripping Laylor's hips to allow himself to adjust to the tightness wrapped about him. He allows Laylor's legs to wrap oh so pleasantly about his waist in an effort to hold him close. His fingers move away from the hips up along Laylor's sides to come to rest on the Beast's shoulders. Nicolas watches his loyal lover's facial reactions for a moment before he pulls his hips back as if to pull out and then he presses back in a perhaps painfully slow rhythm.

Laylor's thighs flex against the warm flesh of the Superior's waist as Nicolas presses back in a thrust to perhaps simulate the initial penetration but more bearable. Laylor's erect member which rests in a curve against his belly gives a twitch to the accidental pressing against his prostate which causes his hips to twist on Nicolas. "Laylor, that motion was most lovely. Repeat it for me?" "Anything for you, my Master." Laylor replies as another thrust causes his hips to twist.

The rhythm becomes more fluid as the both of them adjust to being complete with the other. The moans of the other's name falling from their lips along with occasional howls from the Diviner as Nicolas makes a particularly harsh thrust against Laylor 's prostate. Sweat breaks out on both of their bodies causing hair to cling as well as making the grip on Laylor's hips somewhat difficult. Pearly drops of white dripping onto Laylor's stomach.

Soon enough, Laylor's body goes rigid and the burning in his loins translates to warm stickiness on his belly. He hears a curse from his Master before a similar sticky warmth fills his insides.

Nicolas winds an arm about Laylor as his other hand unhooks the chain from Laylor's manacles. Laylor's hands move to Nicolas's shoulders, the both of them basking in the afterglow of their passion. The superior lifts Laylor off of his sated organ, "Don't worry, my beloved diviner, I intend to make full use of while you're chained to this bed." He murmurs seeing the look of shocked emptiness in those eyes that would be overtaken by a yellow glow in a few days time.

Nicolas places a belt about his bare waist and locks Laylor's manacles to it. Laylor places his head on the Superior's warm, toned stomach as Nicolas lies on his back. Nicolas fingers play with Laylor's soft blue locks, "Get some sleep now, dear Laylor. Your mistress will tax your strength in the coming nights." "Yes my Master." Laylor murmurs before closing his eyes. Outside on the streets, the Spice Girls could be heard from a car driving past.


End file.
